Misery Business
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi is in love with Yami but Yami got stolen by Anzu. When Anzu lets Yami go what is Yugi going to do. Song Fic based around Misery Business by Paramore. Anzu/Tea bashing!


Inu: "Helllllo"

Yugi: "Inu what are we doing here?"

Inu: "Song fic based around Misery Business by Paramore!"

Yugi: "Why another one?"

Inu: "Because I can't get this out of my head, so I had to write it down."

Yugi: "Ok, here we go."

Summary: Yugi is in love with Yami but Yami got stolen by Anzu. When Anzu lets Yami go what is Yugi going to do. Song Fic based around Misery Business by Paramore.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Song lyrics**_

* * *

_Misery Business_

_**I'm in the business of misery;  
let's take it from the top.**_

Yugi was in lunch sitting under the usual Sakura tree with his best friends Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Seto and Joey.

Seto and Joey were in there usual argument. Yugi wondered briefly how arguments plus hate equals love but somehow for them it does. Ryou was sitting in Bakura's lap; they were watching the argument with amusement and entertainment in their eyes. Marik and Malik were making out.

About a year ago Yugi defeated Yami in the ceremonial duel and he ended up being allowed to stay because he saved the world. They also allowed Marik and Bakura back because they were in love with their Hikaris.  
Yugi sighed. His friends were so lucky to have met someone. Although he questioned their choice in lovers he would never say anything, their relationship worked and that's all that mattered.

Yugi's eyes scanned the cafeteria till they found the source of his misery.

Anzu Mazaki.

Anzu was Yugi's childhood friend that is till she betrayed him.

_**She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock.**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out;**_

'Anzu is the perfect woman. Her body has curves in all the right places; she isn't so short she would be mistaken for a twelve year old.' Yugi thought in misery.

"Yugi! Stop thinking about her."

Yugi turned to Malik and sighed. "I can't Malik she betrayed me."

Ryou sighed, stood up and went and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and hugged him. "She may have Yami for now but we all know this won't last long."

Joey snickered. "Ya really, she picks up all the men in this school like their toys. She's gonna run out of men to date in this school soon."

Yugi shook his head and stood. "That's not the point guys. It's who she took and why she took them."

"You mean the fact that she took Yami for his body and so you couldn't have him?" Marik asked and Yugi nodded.

"It's not right and I wish Yami would have listened to me when I warned him."

"Ya right! The Pharaoh, listen!" Bakura laughed.

Yugi shook his head and there discussion was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"YAMI-KINS!"

Yugi turned to see Anzu wrap her arms around Yami's waist and lock lips with him.

Yugi felt his heart rip from his chest and quickly walk away from the scene, unaware of the crimson eyes following his form with confusion.

Yugi sat in his next class near the window. His eyes drifted to the opposite end of the class room where Yami sat next to Anzu, who was currently trying every flirt in the book to get his attention.

_**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

Yugi looked back to the front of the class room. His thoughts drifted back to when Anzu stole Yami's heart.

_**Flashback**_

Yugi and Yami were eating ice cream at a restaurant. When they went home Yugi was planning to confess his feelings to Yami.

Yugi excused himself to go to the bathroom. After that he headed back to the table and felt his heart break at what he saw.

Anzu was in Yami's lap kissing him.

_**End Of Flashback **_

'After that me and Yami hardly hung out. It's like I don't matter to him anymore.'

Yugi laid his head on the desk and felt a few tears slip by. He felt eyes watching him. He picked his head up rubbed his eyes and turned his head and lilac eyes locked with crimson pools.

Yugi saw worry in them and felt the heat rise to his face. He broke the spell and turned back to the teacher but still felt Yami's eyes on him.

The bell rang and Yugi slowly packed up his things.

"Yami? You coming?" He heard Anzu's screechy voice ask.

"Ya one sec. I need to talk to Yugi." Yugi's heart leaped into his throat when he heard that.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and headed to the door only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"I know you heard me. Now talk to me Yugi." Yami said turning Yugi around to face him.

"What do you want Yami?" Yugi asked congratulating himself for not shuddering and looking into Yami's eyes.

Yami sighed. "What happened to us Yugi? And why were you crying in the middle of class?"

"I don't know and it's nothing." Yugi said trying to pull his wrist free only to have Yami tighten his grip.

"Yugi I don't want you to lie I want to truth. Ever since I have been d….." Yami's eyes widened. "That's it isn't it? Ever since I have been dating Anzu we haven't hung out once!"

Yugi looked away his eyes glistened with tears.

Yami sighed and pulled Yugi to him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Yugi"

"Forget it." Yugi said and tried to pull away.

"Come on Yugi don't be so cold. How about me and you go out today or something? Let me make it up to you." Yami asked and Yugi sighed.

"What about Anzu?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Forget about here right now. Let's go out just you and me, like we used to."

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back. "I would love that."

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.**_

Yugi and Yami were currently sitting in the living room of the game shop watching a movie. There was a knock on the door and then it was thrown open, and a very pissed off Anzu stormed into the room.

"Yami we need to talk…." Her eyes drifted to Yugi. "Alone."

Yami turned to Yugi who nodded and left the room. But stayed close enough to hear what was going to be said.

"What is it Anzu?" Yami asked her and she scowled at him.

"You keep hanging out with that whore more than me!" Anzu yelled and Yugi felt a pain in his heart.

'That was low. If she thinks that of me why were we ever even friends?' Yugi asked himself.

"Anzu! You will not talk about Yugi like that!" Yami yelled at her and Yugi felt the heat rise to his face again.

"And this! You defend him against your own Girlfriend!" Anzu yelled and Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He is my Aibou! Of course I would defend him against ANYONE this includes against YOU!" Yami yelled at her.

"Well if I know any better I would say you were in LOVE with him!" Anzu said and Yugi felt his heart skip several beets.

Yami's eyes drifted to where Yugi was and then back to Anzu. "Why are you here Anzu?"

"I'm breaking up with you Yami." She said and turned and left.

Yami sighed and flopped onto the couch. "You can come out now Aibou."

Yugi slowly came out from his hiding place and made his way to Yami. "Are you ok, Mou Hitori No Boku?"

"Ya I guess."

Yugi sat next to Yami. "You want to talk about it?"

Yami smirked. "I never liked her."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Then why were you going out with her?"

"Blackmail."

"Blackmail? What on earth did she have on you?"

"This." Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi in a quick chaste kiss.

Just as quick as it started it ended. Yami pulled back and whispered in Yugi's ear. "I love you Yugi."

_**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
**_Yugi felt tears in his eyes and he whispered back. "I can't lie, you're the only one for me."

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms. "Yugi care to go out with me?"

Yugi nodded and put his head on Yami's chest. "I would love to Yami."

_**Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

Yugi was in lunch with Ryou, Malik and Joey waiting for their boyfriends who had to stop at Yami's locker on the way there.

"Yug' look out." Joey warned and Yugi turned to see Anzu and the rest of her whore squad heading over.

"You're out of line!" Anzu said and Yugi tilted his head to one side.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You dating Yami! He's mine!" Anzu yelled.

_**Whoa, i never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
**_"Um… Anzu you broke up with him and he asked me out." Yugi pointed out.

"So you're bragging now." She said turning red from anger.

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.**_

"It's wasn't my intention to brag but, me and Yami are dating and I want nothing to do with you so just leave Anzu." Yugi said and turned to leave but stopped and turned to Anzu again.

_**But God does it feel so good,**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now.  
**_"But I have to mention that it does feel SO good to have stolen back what you stole from me." Yugi said with a Yami like smirk when Anzu went even redder with anger.

"I can't believe your bragging!" She screeched.

_**And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.**_

"You did the same to me when you blackmailed Yami into going out with you! And if you had a second chance you would do it all over again!" Yugi said anger clear in his voice.

"How would you know you never gave me a second chance!"

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. **_

_**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**_

"Because you're a whore Anzu and that will never change."

Anzu turned to see Yami and the others walking over.

"Y-Yami you don't mean that!" Anzu said backing up a little.

"No I do." Yami said walking over to Yugi and pulling him into his arms.

"You betrayed both mine and Yugi's trust."

"Mine more so considering I told you I liked Yami." Yugi said glaring at Anzu.

Anzu looked at them wide eyes and turned to Yugi. "Shouldn't we exchange forgiveness and become friends again?"

Yugi shook his head.

_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
**_"No I refuse. I gave you my trust and you broke it. Your just like all the other girls in this school." Yugi said looking at the slut table.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked following Yugi's gaze.

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, **_

"People who fake innocent to get who they want." Yugi said.

"That's not true!" Anzu yelled.

"Oh, it so is! I saw you doing it!" Yami said getting irritate with this conversation. _**  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
**_"Well its easy if you do it right. Yugi does it; there is no way he is that innocent." Anzu spat at him.

"I would never!" Yugi said grabbing Yami's arm in an attempt to drag him away.

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**_

"I will say this though." Yugi looked back. "I saw his dreams come true and you weren't a part of any of them." He turned and continued dragging Yami away.

"That was amazing Aibou." Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and turned to Yami. "Thank you Yami."

Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi smiled into the kiss and pressed back. Yami ran his tongue along his bottom lip and Yugi happily let him in. They batted tongues and Yami won allowing him to explore Yugi's mouth.

They parted when they ran out of air.

"I love you Yugi." Yami whispered against his ear.

Yugi shivered and whispered back. "I love you to Yami." _**  
**_Joey coughed getting their attention. "Forget we were here?" He asked with a smirk._**  
**_Yugi blushed a deep red.

"Way to go runt I didn't know you had it in you." Bakura said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I say we all go out and celebrate!" Malik said.

"Burger world?" Marik asked and Yugi nodded.  
"Great idea let's go!"

* * *

Inu: "Yay! I love this song."

Yugi: "You let her blackmail Yami!"

Inu: "I saved him didn't I?"

Yugi: "We hope you enjoyed this. Please Review!"


End file.
